jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic -Flutter Brutter ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and tigerman531. Plot Trivia *DJ becomes easily annoyed with Zephyer Breeze. Scenes Zephyr Moves Back In *(The door opens) *Zephyr: Guess who's home?! That's right, big sis! It's your one and only favorite little brother! Moi!! *DJ: ...!! *to himself* Oh no... *Fluttershy: *groans in annoyance* *DJ: *thinks to himself* Why him? *Snotlout: Well lookie here, it's a free loader. *Hiccup: Guys, we really need to be supportive. *Zephyr: *drops his bag on the gelatin* Hi, Flutterbutter! *hugs Fluttershy* How's the bestest big sister ever? *notices Fluttershy's not happy* Hey, where's the love? How about a little excitement to see your baby brother? *Snowflake: Oh, boy... *Snotlout: Hey Free Loader, she's happy on the Inside! *Laughs* *Fluttershy: I'm just surprised. When you left, you said mane therapy was your calling. *DJ: *to himself quietly* Guess he couldn't handle the calling. *Snotlout: *to DJ* Or couldn't handle your tone. *chuckles* *DJ: *growls at Snotlout* *Hiccup: DJ...No Growling *Zephyr: Oh, it is, sis, it is. You would not believe how much stress ponies hold in their manes. Everything gets limp and unmanageable. No offense, but brushing alone won't solve the problem. *stylizes Fluttershy's mane* *Snotlout: Yeah I feel the same, Breeze. *DJ: *face-palms himself* *Fluttershy: What went wrong? *Tammy: *sarcastically* Yeah. Enlighten us... *Snowflake: This outgha be good. *Zephyr: Nothing went wrong, per se. It's just the powers that be were so locked into their required styles. *takes out a book of professional and required mane styles* *Xion: *crosses her arms* *Zephyr: And you know me. I've got my own style! And I think they were a little threatened. *Zephyr takes out his ugly-looking "mane" style* *Tammy: ...!!! That's a mane? *Snotlout: *laughs* It looks like a Broken Strings Head! *DJ: What the...? *Mrs. Shy: O-Oh, this is... lovely, dear. *Snowflake: Seriously? *Snotlout: Lovely? you call that Lovely? *Xion: *thinks to herself* Not the word I'd choose. *Hiccup: Well...I think it's Nice... *Snotlout: What?! *laughs* I knew you made that up Hiccup! *Hiccup: Snotlout.. *Rainbow Dash: *disgusted* Ugh! *Zephyr: Welllll, if it ain't Rainbows "The Best Flyer There Ever Was" Dash! *Batty: And it begins... *Snotlout: Oh you know it Breezy! Rainbow Best flyer Dash is here!! *Rainbow Dash: *sarcastically* Oooooh this aughta be good... *Snotlout: Oh it will be Good alright dashie. you'll guys see. *Hiccup: Guys, remember, be supportive. *DJ: Yeah. Supportive. *Zephyr: *to Rainbow Dash* Sorry, I shouldn't tease you. I know the whole super awesome flyer bit's just to impress me. *Rainbow Dash: ...!!!!!!!!!!! *DJ: ...!!! What...did he...say? *Tammy: ...!!! *covers her mouth in disgust* *Xion: ...!!! Ugh... *Snotlout: *Snickers* *Zephyr: *to Rainbow Dash* Still, thanks for showing up for my homecoming. It's, it's sweet. *Snotlout: You know something guys? I like Zephyr Already. *Rainbow Dash: *moans in disgust* *Tammy: *glares at Zephyr* Don't even think about it!! *DJ: Ugh... *Zephyr: *chuckles and smiles* No need to get so strenous. *pets Tammy roughly* Loosen up. *Tammy: AAH!!! Hey!!! *DJ: What the--?! *Tammy: *grumbles in annoyance* *Snowflake: You okay? *Tammy: Yeah. I'm fine... But geez is Zephyr rough.... *DJ: *mutters in annoyance* *Snotlout: hey! Leave that guy alone Cubs!! He's my kind of guy! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes